leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Riven/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Riven's locks onto the champion your cursor is over at the time of cast. If you want to move past your opponent, make sure that your cursor is past your opponent as well. * Riven lacks a source of healing or strong defense and must compensate with burst combos. Lead into fights with and , while using to escape and absorb counter-harass. ;Playing Against * Riven has a great deal of mobility but she cannot move very far with any one skill. Rooting or silencing her during her combo will greatly reduce her effectiveness. * All of Riven's damage is physical, prioritize high armor if an opposing Riven gets out of control. * Riven excels at dueling multiple melee attackers at once, as she will be on an almost equal footing damage-wise. If pairing up against Riven, don't go in as double melee until she has expended her full combo. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Autoattacking in between each allows for the most sustained damage as you consume stacks to deal extra damage ** Since produces three charges, which is exactly the number that it can store, you may wish to complete it to initiate a fight with her , following up with autoattacks and her other skills. ** It is a good idea to learn how to autoattack cancel with . This can be done by using any of her abilities immediately as the damage is applied during an autoattack. Because autoattack animation is longer than the time it takes for the damage to actually register, doing this can cut off more than a second with a combo such as > > > > > . ** You must apply a new attack command in between each to obtain the quickest damage possible. *** The best way to go about this is by autoattacking, immediately pressing when the damage of the autoattack is dealt, while hovering over the target. As the animation of the is playing, order to move anywhere beside the target and immediately right click the target again. Both of these clicks should happen before the animation of is finished. This will allow both the animation of the and of the autoattack to be cancelled and will significantly increase your burst speed once mastered. * Some combinations of abilities allow for better speed. For example, any cast of can be used while the animation of is still running. The fastest way to burst down a squishy target, if you can do it without additional autoattacks, is > > > > > > > . Every ability in this combo will cancel the animation of the ability before it, except for the 2nd and the 3rd . * lasts for 15 seconds so use it at the start of the fight instead of at the end. * Using in conjunction with will give you small boosts of mobility as they move you forwards a bit. This is a very efficient way to move around the map, as your moves cost nothing. , however, allows you to click on the mini-map and use it to continue moving, while will cancel your move actions. ** Beware using abilities right before a skirmish, as your abilities will be on cooldown and thus be unavailable for the fight. * can also allow you to chase an enemy so that you can . * Remember that and give you some mobility boosts for fleeing, but only the 3rd strike of can pass map terrain. You can, however, dash with all of them through terrain generated by abilities like , , or . ** Make sure you test what map terrain is jumpable over, an example being: the walls separating the river and the jungle in Summoner's Rift. * Be aware that has a cast time and a travel time as well, so you shouldn't waste it on enemies who are just about to leave its range. Try using smartcast to save precious seconds in aiming the ability. * deals maximum damage to multiple opponents at or , therefore use to finish off enemies who are fleeing or deciding to stay despite . * is an all-around strong champion in top solo lane due to her ability to avoid ganks with her mobility, her manaless costs, and her instant cast . Play aggressively and use to shield your way through harass. * resets her autoattacks on each cast and it is useful to cut off its animations (tested under attack speed slows). * ' dash speed is roughly equivalent to 475 movement speed. At 550 movement speed, however, simply moving is faster than using as a method of faster travel. * can be used to cancel the animations of both autoattacks and active, however own animation cannot be cancelled. If you like playing risky though, you can use during your animation, as it removes animation. Because of the movement however (and that's the risky part), you may not use your stun in the area you would like. Make sure you don't waste the crowd control just because you wanted to spare out one animation. * Riven may cancel the animation of with 3rd cast. Use this to speed up your combo. * Don't use right away if the target is no longer or , because you risk missing them if they away or simply dodge it. As the range is quite long and shaped like a cone, it's easiest to hit when the enemy is not right next to you, so it may be wise to hold on to it until they try to escape. ;Mastery Usage *Taking either the INSPIRATION '''or '''DOMINATION '''as the primary rune path works well for Riven. **If one wishes to take DOMINATION as the main rune path, it's recommended to take Electrocute as dueling combos will easily proc the passive. Also, SUDDEN IMPACT synergizes with kit extremely well as she is a mobile fighter by heart. Finally, RAVENOUS HUNTER provides Riven with much needed sustain for her to survive skirmishes. **For the '''INSPIRATION '''path, all keystones can work, but '''KLEPTOMANCY '''will reap the most benefits as Riven is heavily combo-reliant. '''KLEPTOMANCY '''rewards her playstyle with additional gold to help her snowball faster. Players may also opt for '''INSPIRATION to obtain COSMIC INSIGHT, which not only raises the CDR cap to 45%, but also adds 5% CDR to summoner spells, items, and her abilities. Since Riven has no energy or mana limit, she benefits from the CDR more effectively than most other champions. ;Item Usage * entire kit benefits from and . Building heavy attack damage items will not only help maximize her damage, but also increase her survivability through shield. ** As such, you will probably at least want to get or , which deals more damage overall (active included). * benefits heavily from cooldown reduction as will allow her to use all her abilities more frequently. However, at later levels, is likely to have at least one of her abilities available for use even without cooldown reduction, due to preferring to take her time to autoattack between casts of and the cooldown starting even if you delay the next two casts of it, which make cooldown reduction less needed then. ** With this being said, is a good item for her. * Having a way to the enemy or speed yourself up is mandatory on . ** However, is very good at dealing damage while chasing as moves forward both doing damage and giving her an opportunity to get in basic attacks without losing too much distance. The dash distance is unaffected by movement speed, so building movement speed items are not as important on as on most other melee champions. ** A is good for this, since you will be using auto attacks in between abilities to maximize (none of your abilities will otherwise proc the slow). It also gives you health, which is a must, since is squishy when , , , or otherwise prevented from auto attacking or using her or her to escape and/or shield. ** works very well on as while she may have four ways to dash, they are all short-ranged and loses damage if used fairly far-away from the enemy, and she is still a melee champion that can be damaged by ranged champions without reprisal until she gets close enough. can move close enough to a target to slow them with and then walk close enough to have casting move her into melee-range while damaging the target. ** 's NIGHTSTALKER passive also gives a very effective slow provided that utilizes a bush or Fog of War to charge the passive. In addition, improves cooldown reduction, and lethality, allowing her to scale faster and deliver more damage to squishies and tanks alike. And, the out of combat movement speed rewards flanks/ganks onto the backline, but must be more careful about their positioning if they want to make full use of the movement speed. * is now reworked to fit AD champions, since the magic resist is gone, and AD is added. This item is very good on Riven for survivability in teamfights ** works well with , as the former provides a main source of durability and the latter gives a main source of damage. * is sensible for if she is fearing - the is obviously useful on her while the shield and passive works well with and the life steal from in helping you survive a bit longer in a close-fight. * not only gives as much as but also cooldown reduction, spell vamp, and burst mitigation. Moreover, 's can absorb some of the bleed damage coming from 's damage mitigation passive. * does only , so a is a good item to that should be built against you. ** is also a great item on , as can easily stack its passive with her combos, not to mention the extra , extra mobility and the cooldown reduction the item gives are very useful. * is a fairly squishy champion. Grabbing , , or and a few s into a match will help your survivability early on. Later these can be built into or a defensive item. * damage output is severely hampered by crowd control since it will disrupt your flurry. Consider taking over and getting against crowd control heavy teams. * should be used after the 2nd hit of or during the last frame of animation of the to maximize the effective time of the active. * Stacking s early game provides the most cost efficient combination of sustain through life steal, , and . * Riven is great for Twisted Treeline. Her strong early game and mobility with abilities help her to dominate top lane, as well as give her great ganking ability. She also performs very well in the jungle. After netting a couple of kills early, you should be able to snowball pretty hard. ;Countering * has a strong early game. Be careful when laning against her. If necessary, call your jungler to gank. * excels at trading with her , crowd control, and fairly high damage output, dishing out her damage and getting away before you even put yours out. * In lane, when uses her abilities against your minions rather than yourself, she becomes vulnerable. She'll lack the damage and escape mechanisms that they provide while on cooldown, enabling you to briefly play aggressive. This is usually only advisable when she uses against minions, since it's her main damage source and escape ability. Of course, the more abilities she has on cooldown, the better. Take advantage of these situations as much as possible before she gets any cooldown reduction items, as her abilities have high cooldowns at low ranks. * Building will mitigate most of damage since she deals . * relies on her abilities and quick combos more than her basic attacks. As such, anything that can disrupt her combo (such as a , a , or even a ) can drastically reduce her damage output. ** Champions with multiple interruptions, such as , can work well as effective counters for her in a 1v1 lane. * Wait for to use or until after has worn off before striking her. has no innate sustain and the shield is her only source of damage mitigation. * Do not underestimate defensive stats, even if she is building straight damage. scales off her and has a considerably low cooldown late game. * Don't forget about her mobility and overextend when chasing . Her allows her to dash up to 3 times, and her allows her to dash and grants her a shield. This can create a very long gap between you and . * Save your high-damaging channeled spell (e.g. ) as 3rd and can interrupt channeled spells. * When you are , do not face as her deals more damage the . If you're still squishy and you know she has acquired her ultimate, do not linger around with even to turret hug, as she can, and will, flank around to kill you with . * Avoid towerdiving a , as her kit and mobility excels at countering any attempts to kill her under tower. For example, with , she can you, making you take even more damage from the tower. * tends to snowball out of control after a kill or two. Hence try to avoid dying to her even if it means losing a few CS. * has a short cooldown after she has maxed it out or has obtained several cooldown reduction items. This allows her to outplay unsuspecting opponents easily. Category:Champion strategies Category:Riven de:Riven/Strategie ru:Ривен/Strategy